Artemis Fowl: The Return of Memeories Forgotten
by Scimitar Elf
Summary: Artemis regains his memories of the fairies. But when a deadly new foe steals his latest creation, he'll need his brains,fairies,and a bodyguard named Gemini
1. Default Chapter

Artemis Fowl: The Return  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl or any spy movie.  
  
Excerpt from Artemis Fowl's encrypted diary, disk two: I awoke this morning with a rather large headache. I could not understand it at all. I hadn't done anything to affect my system recently that could possibly give me a migraine. I felt a tad tired, so I decided to wash my face at the basin. While doing so, two small objects fell form my eyes. They appeared to be small contact lenses. I now believe myself to be part of a conspiracy. I later discovered, in my laboratory, that the lenses had small mirrors attached to the back. (Remember how he deflected the mesmer? Mirrors. Except these are too small. But they hold a few thing back..) I also discovered that Butler and Juliet had similar lenses in their eyes too. Strangely, I also had the strong urge to read novels of fantasy with fairies and such. Who ever has planted theses lenses will be found. And once I have caught them I will unleash a crime wave like none other, and the world shall remember Artemis Fowl.  
  
Thirteen months later: Artemis awoke, suddenly; he glanced over to his clock, which read 7:45 am. He had had yet another strange dream. A dream that showed himself walking to his computer, and opening the largest drawer in the desk. The last thing that would happen is that he would open the drawer, and then stumble back in shock.  
  
It was the same dream over and over and over. It never changed. Artemis got out of bed and began to walk down to the dining room. When he got there, Juliet was fixing his plate for breakfast, admiring her new blue diamond tattoo, and talking on the phone.  
  
The heir to the Fowl estate thanked her silently, mouthing the words, and began to eat.  
  
"Okay." Said Juliet cheerfully into the phone. "I'll see you in a few hours. Bye!"  
  
"Who was that?" asked the fourteen-year-old genius.  
  
"Artemis." Said Juliet. "You do remember that even though I passed my test, I can't be your bodyguard."  
  
"I understand that." Said Artemis with a trace of regret in his voice. Ever since he discovered that Butler seemed to have aged over night, he was hoping that Juliet could be his bodyguard.  
  
"Don't worry Artemis, you'll like this guy. He happens to have been the best in class back in the US." Said Juliet thoughtfully.  
  
"He's from .America?" asked Artemis, a bit surprised.  
  
"Uh huh." Said Juliet. "He's also going to train you in combat."  
  
The last four words of her sentence caused the pale teenager to spray out his orange juice. "He's.he's what?" asked Artemis.  
  
"You heard me." Said Juliet. "By the time he's finished with you you'll be able to defend yourself if you happen to get separated from him."  
  
"I know how to operate the C Cube don't I?" asked the Fowl heir.  
  
"I don't mean with computers." Said Juliet. "I'm talking about weapons. Like swords and guns."  
  
"But I don't know how to use those!" said Artemis looking horrified.  
  
"Don't worry," said Juliet with a sly smile. "When he's done with you you will."  
  
5 hours later, the entrance to Fowl manor:  
  
Artemis and Juliet waited for this new bodyguard for quite some time until Juliet checked the small device she was wearing on her wrist.  
  
"He should be here in about.three seconds." Said Juliet sounding very business-like.  
  
"I don't see anythi-" Artemis froze. He could see track marks being made in the gravel road that led up to Fowl manor. Two second later a car seemed to appear right where the tracks had stopped. It was a forest green Jaguar X- type, a car that Artemis secretly admired  
  
A boy stepped out of the car. He was about Juliet's age, with a mop of chestnut brown hair, a handsome face, and stood at about 6 ft. 3 in.  
  
Juliet and the boy exchanged a handshake and hug briefly. The boy looked at Artemis with a friendly gaze.  
  
"Is that him?" he asked in a regular American accent.  
  
"You bet." Said Juliet.  
  
"Well," said the boy. "Thank goodness he isn't fat. It's much easier to get skinny people into shape than fat people." Juliet giggled.  
  
"Artemis," said Juliet. "This is J- she stopped, she had almost revealed his first name. That couldn't happen unless the bodyguard was about to die.  
  
"This is Gemini. American bodyguards don't usually even go by their last name if I'm correct." Said Juliet, blushing at what she had almost done.  
  
"You got it." Said Gemini. "Now, master Fowl, let's begin with a basic workout."  
  
Artemis gulped. Not something he usually did, but he had a feeling this day wouldn't end well.  
  
Artemis was right. By the end of the day he was soaked in sweat and sore all over. It continued this way for several days.  
  
About two weeks later, it rained, so there would be no training. Artemis walked over to his computer. He jabbed the on button with his index finger. Artemis then decided to open the drawers and see what he was keeping inside them. He began to open the biggest drawer. Little did he know that in a matter of seconds his life would never be the same. Or, to make that more accurate, his life would be the same again.  
  
Artemis opened the drawer. The first things he saw were a copy of the Book of the People, several labeled pictures, and the C Cube it's self. Instantly images flashed into his head of his first encounter with the fairies, Foaly, Root, Mulch, and Holly. Then came images of their second encounter, and he remembered doing something that didn't involve himself and riches. Then he remembered the C Cube, and the incidents that followed it.  
  
The last image that Artemis saw was himself talking to Jon Spiro when the previous adventure was nearly over:  
  
"Oh and about what you said in London. Artemis is generally a girls's name, named after the Greek goddess of the hunt. But every once and a while a male comes along with such a talent for hunting that he earns the right to claim that name. I am that male. Artemis the hunter. I hunted you." Said Artemis, and with that he vanished under Holly's cam foil, and blackness consumed his mind in the present.  
  
Artemis Fowl II woke up the next day remembering his old self. No, he was his old self. Although good at heart, the way he was before the mind wipe, he had regained his sly attitude, manner, and a determination like no other to beat any task thrown his way.  
  
"Alright Gemini." Said Artemis out loud to the air. "Name your test, I can take it! And the world shall remember Artemis Fowl!" 


	2. What Really Happened that Day

Artemis Fowl: Return of Memories Forgotten  
  
Chapter Two: What Really Happened that Day  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl, or any spy movie.  
  
Note: This is mostly a flashback but will start in the present.  
  
12:45 am LEPrecon shooting range: Captain Holly Short was in a good mood. Just yesterday the new models of the Neutrino blaster guns had arrived at the LEP headquarters. And just minutes ago, she had received her own for her police work.  
  
That was why she was at the shooting range, to take it for a test run. She had only just gotten the setting adjusted to her liking, and had already shot five bull's eyes. The elf was just about to take another shot when she realized she had an incoming video message coming in via her helmet.  
  
"View message." She annunciated clearly. The file opened and on the screen was none other that Foaly the Centaur.  
  
"Hello captain!" said Foaly so loud that Holly inserted her earplugs. "So," said the Centaur. "Do ya' like the new guns?"  
  
"Yep." Said Holly. "I've got to hand it to you Foaly, you've really outdone yourself this time. The Neutrino 5000 is much better than the 2000 model."  
  
"Believe it or not," said Foaly thoughtfully. "These probably wouldn't have come out for another two years had we not wiped the Fowl kid."  
  
These words caused Holly's stomach to give a nervous lurch as she remembered the rather interesting events of that day....  
  
****** Flashback: the day of the mind wipes at Fowl Manor.  
  
"This is goodbye Artemis. For good. When you wake you won't even remember we were ever here." Said Holly.  
  
"Good-bye captain short." Said the pale teenager. "I'm going to miss these memories."  
  
"Well technically," interrupted Foaly. "You won't."  
  
Before anyone could see Holly wiped her eyes just as they began to water.  
  
"I'm going out for some fresh air." Said the elf. "You take care of the mind wipes Foaly, then get everyone out of here."  
  
"You got it." Said Foaly.  
  
Holly activated her LEP wings and flew out a window into the night sky. She was going to live the normal life of an elf now. But wasn't that why she had become an officer? To not have a normal life? It was at this moment that something clicked in Holly's head.  
  
She lowered herself and flew through the open window. Everyone had their eyes on Artemis, except her. Without a second to spare she took out a pen, labeled some pictures, and along with several other memorabilia, put them into the large drawer in Fowl's computer desk.  
  
'He's sure to look here eventually..but just in case.' Holly shot a tiny whisp of almost invisible magic that secretly placed two mirrored contact lenses in Fowls eyes. The power of these mirrors would probably only give Artemis some bizarre dreams that would lead him to the drawer.she could only hope it worked.  
  
**** End flashback.  
  
"Um." said Holly. "Right."  
  
"Uh oh." Said Foaly. "Bwa'kel remnants in sector 285. We're gonna need you. I can get you a partner. It's that new fairy who works in America.he goes by captain Gemini. Come down town.we'll fill you in on the rest."  
  
"You got it Foaly." Said Holly, activating her wings and flying towards downtown Haven.  
  
'Finally," she thought. 'My first real adventure since the Fowl incidents.'  
  
**** Back at Fowl manor:  
  
Things were back to normal now for Artemis. Only minutes ago he had shown Juliet and Butler the photos.they remembered everything.  
  
Even young master Fowl's lessons with Gemini had improved. The eccentric Texan was pleased with Artemis's swift progress from skinny nobody to a boy with some muscle. (Don't worry he's still very very slender.but less pale.)  
  
Both the trainer and the student were realizing something: Despite the modern era Artemis seemed more comfortable with Swords and throwing knives. He was very good, good enough that he could hit most moving targets. Soon it would be time for a field test.a test of infiltration.but in a bad guy's fortress of course. Soon.very soon.  
  
It would most likely be the fortress of Giovanni Antonelli.a rich millionaire who was holding a very valuable diamond in his greedy hands.  
  
'Get ready Artemis.' Thought Gemini with a pleasant smile. 'Get ready for some fun.'  
  
Author's note: Okay.so that wasn't really all flashback.but..oh well! The first few chapters will be on the short side.be warned. They will get longer though. Please review! 


End file.
